


Summer Camps

by WalmartWriter



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalmartWriter/pseuds/WalmartWriter
Summary: I though my summer would be feel of nothing and relaxing. Finally Kara force me to go with her at a summer camps. I don't think I would regret a choice this bad. But maybe someone will change my mind about it...





	Summer Camps

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of make it half funny and half serious. I hope you like the dynamic. Good reading!

Kara had passed all the winter to try to convince me. With hundred and one excuse, it’s not even if she knelt to me. She will not convince me this time, I will not accept. Anyway, a camper for adult, seriously? I add way more important things to do of my day, like … playing sims.

But, my sister is not close to giving up and she tried all winter That’s why now I am in a school bus to get to the summer camps. Sunshine, the adult camps … 

I had finally said yes, she was getting more insistent. I breathe out as the group sing for the 10th time if we like the sun…

After an hour of torture in this school bus, we finally arrive at the site. I look at the window and it doesn’t sound as exciting as we could have seen in picture on their website. We get out of the bus as Kara try to contain her excitation.

I had to get to the same bedroom then Kara. For now I can only see the negative of accepting to come here. But the worst was yet to come, the first activity. 

I get out with Kara as we wait that everyone take their suitcase. We pick up ours and get us install. We then get out to look at the lake and Kar try to make me smile, but nothing was working, until...

The whistling were for the women getting out of the water in bikini. I had to admit that at this exact moment, I froze. First because she was in a bikini, second because she was really beautiful. She looked to radiate some energy, and that makes me want to know her. Okay, maybe the fact that she is half-

“Alex! I am  _ talking _ to you!”

I whip my head around to look at Kara. Her arms are crossed and she’s frowning.

“Sorry, I lost my train of thought, there.” 

“And they say  _ I’m  _ blonde.”

“That’s because you really  _ are _ ,” I tease her.

“Okay, I may be blonde, but I’m not stupid,”  something something something. “ I’ve seen you ogling our new camp counselor.”

“It’s- It’s not... ”

“Yes it's her, so stop fantasizing on her, it's kind of awkward ”

I shake my head, try to get serious as our monitor put up a t-shirt, sadly. She smiles to everyone as a little group as been form and I got lost in her beautiful brown eyes. 

“Hi everyone, my name is Maggie Sawyer and I will be your monitor this summer. ” she started her speech as I just look at her and get lost in her beauty.

Deep down I hope she will not ask me anything, I haven't listen to a word of her sentence.I look at her leaving with her beautiful dark hair floating in the air and kara hit me with her elbow.

“ Sorry, I ... ”

“Okay, you know what, it's better like this. ”

“ What do you mean, it’s better like this ?”

“You can have a crush on our monitor if you want, if that can make you appreciate the camps, it takes what it takes..”

“I don't—I don't have a crush on her!”

She looked at me raising one eyebrow and crosses her arms again.

“I don't have a crush on her I just think she is beautiful and she seem super, I just really want to know her and okay maybe I do after all …”

Kara strat to laugh and hit my arm gently.

“Quick, shake off the straight, your girlfriend is coming!”

I hit her arm as Maggie return to us with a t-shirt and mini jeans short, and I try to not stare at her a second time. She explained to us the first activity that was a run of little boat on the lake. I was feeling like me and Kara will win that pretty easily, we were the best at it. I look at Kara with a partner and crime smile, but she wasn’t lok in my way. I lost my smile when she walked to Lena, her other friends that came with us to the camps. Kara turn at me and after she see the disappointment she speak. 

”It will be cheating if we team up!”

”And with who do I team then !”

”With me,we are an impairs group, so I join you ” said maggie smiling.

I smile at her as I look at Kara and she winked. Even though I was happy to team up with her, and sad because I can’t be sure to beat everyone in a couple of seconds like I would have with Kara. Maggie walk until the little boat as I follow her behind. 

Maggie sighs, leaning back and dropping her hands to her knees. “So, before we start, what is your name? I need to know what to yell when you’re doing something wrong.” she say to joke.

“Alex. Danvers,” I say, giving her my hand to shake. “ but you won't have to, I’d like to think we’re going to win this.”

Maggie smirks, and I watch as her dimples deepen as she curls her lips. “That’s the spirit, Danvers.”

I smile at her as we sit next to each other. Everyone was ready and Maggie yell to start the run. I start to pedal at the same time of Maggie. But the little boat turn to the right and the left, not in front... 

“Are you sure about yourself?” she ask me.

“Wait you go too fast, we have to do it in the same time!” 

She listened to me, as we only get one meter more.

Eventually, we get a rhythm,

“I think we can officially gave up.''I breath out seeing Kara going in our way.

“We can try to move it with our arm” said Maggie putting her arm in the water, making small push that done nothing.

She put her arm in the water as she was going to fall I grab her other arm.

“Watch out, you’re gonna fall!”

“I’ve done this before, you’ve got nothing to worry about.”

I let her arm go and roll my eyes, if she falls it will be her fault.

As I think that I she in the corner of my eye Maggie falling in the water. I look at her getting to the surface and be desperate. I laugh of her a bit as she look ed at me. 

Maggie returns to the surface, shock written on her features. I can’t help but start giggling.

I shrug at her. “You can't say I didn’t warn you!”

Maggie narrows her eyes at my laughter.

“You’re gonna pay for that.”

She pulls on the ledge—I yelp as I topple over at the tilt—and the boat flips.

I’m submerged under the water for only a few seconds, and as soon as I break the surface I wipe the water from my eyes and look around for Maggie. This time, I glare at her and her smug face.

get to her to splash her as my revenge and she did the same. We would have follow like tat a great minute but kara has stop us. We get out of the lake all wet. 

” At least now we are ready for the next activity of Volleyball in the water” said Maggie entering in a changing room. 

So I will see again Maggie in a bikini. How will I concentrate after that.

I take a deep breath.

_ I can do this. I  _ got _ this. _

I enter in to change with a top bikini but a guy swimsuit. Kara was waiting for me outside and I had to get out even though I was feeling nervous getting out like this. So I take my towel and wrap myself to hide me. I get out as Kara look at me crossing her arms.

“What are you doing?”

“Have you  _ seen _ Maggie’s body?”

“Not in the way you have, I’m sure,” Kara deadpans.

I ignore her comment.  “Imagine we laugh of me, I’m a zero next to a  _ ten _ .”

“So  _ what _ ? We’ve practically got the same build.”

“No, no, not that! This! If you think I’m white now, this—” I gesture at my torso and thighs, “—has never seen the sun!” 

Kara smiles, she understands that was from. We had listen the serie before to get here.

Kara takes my towel from my hands and puts a hand on my arm.

“You’re fine, Alex. The last thing that will be on anyone’s mind is how snow white you are,” Kara assures me, a slight giggle in her words.

I laugh as Kara take my hand to get in the lake. I did as we go swim and splash her. We stop to get to the group who wait for us to start the game. 

After the game was finish we were out of energy and we get out of the water. Everyone was around Maggie to get to know her, and everyone was looking at me weirdly,

I return inside as I excuse that I forgot my towel. 

I really had to have a crush on the most beautiful girl of the camps, who everyone already crush on her. I take a big breath to smell the fresh air of midvale, in not so long I will be in Nationality for university. Probably more in my bed listening gay serie while I eat ice cream with my cat.

“You mind if I join you?”

I turn my head around, surprised to see Maggie leaning on the doorframe casually. to find Maggie and I was surprised that it was her that wanted to pass time with me. 

“Of course—I mean, no!” I smile at her, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks. “I don’t mind.”

She smiles, stepping down onto the patio as she get herself a place, looking to the view too. Letting a comfortable silence rise as we both admire the lake and the sun. 

“I can see why you’re back here, this place has a nice view.” 

I look at her shily, I was here for a lot reasons, but the view was definitely one of them. Maggie look at me a moment, analyzing me and I turn my head to her. She persist to look at me, raising the tension between us. 

“We should team up again some time.”

“Oh, I don’t think that’s a great idea. We lost last time, I’m sure we’d fail at everything,” I say, and quick to correct myself, I add, “Not because of you! I—you’re a-amazing, I just mean me. I’m not… I’m not good. At anything.”

“Winning doesn’t matter to me. I had fun. With you.” Maggie pulls a few stray hairs behind her ear, smiline a bit shyly. “Didn’t you?”

“Yeah, I… it was really fun.” I smile back at her. “I liked spending time with you too.”

Maggie nods subtlety, tilting her head. “But?”

I sigh, looking down at my fingers. I trace the wooden pattern of the chair. “We didn’t have a choice.”

She looked at me, in an analytic way, that surprise me. Deep inside me I hope she will not find out the crush I was developing for her. 

“I have a confession to make.”

Chin in my palm, I look at her.

“I didn’t team us up together because we were the only one... I did it because I wanted to talk to you. To get to know you. It was the only thing I could think of to break the ice.”

I look at her and she gave me her my best smile. It was really unbelievable, that a woman as beautiful as her, wanted to know someone like me. 

“Are you okay?”

“I don't know, it’s just hard to believe it…”

“Why’s that?”

“You uh, you're the first one that want the company of a nerd…”

“Hm. Well, despite what you think, I’m one myself. It may not look like it, but Science is my favorite subject,” Maggie says, “Criminology, to be specific.” 

I look at her smiling, maybe finally I judge her too fast. 

“You should not underestimate yourself. I think you’re worth so much more than you think.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“There’s just something about you that….”

“And what if you’re wrong?”

“I haven’t been wrong about you yet.”

We look at each other a moment to turn our heads to the view. Maggie just gave me a compliment hard to take, but I liked it a lot ...

“And uh, just for you know, I love your swimsuit.” she gave me a smile

I start to laugh as I hide my face between my knee a bit. I feel her hand wrapping gently my back and I smile through my knee of that simple touch. 

“You have trouble taking compliments, don’t you?”

“A little, yeah...” I said still not looking at her

I finally put back my head from my knee to let it straight. 

“Thank you,” I finally say, fI finally said putting my head on my knee, looking at her

” I felt that you needed to hear it…”

“Yeah, a little”

She laugh a bit replacing her hair as I look at her do. She was simply beautiful and I was finding it sad that she was my monitor. I knew that with her around I will have a great summer.

“Anyway, thanks for coming” I said getting up.

“No thanks, it’s my pleasure. You underestimate yourself a lot, that’s all I have to say.”

I blush, passing a hand through my hair.

“No this much, sometimes I do ”

“I hope so, because your gonna miss a lot acting like that. ” she said winking and was going to quit.

I take her arm as I said  “Wait!” 

She returned looking at me right in the eye, as then I try to form a sentence. 

“What do you mean?”

She raises an eyebrow and smile, she will not let that slip easily. 

“I’m not gonna put the word in your mouth Danvers...”

I was trying to understand what she means, It could not mean what I was thinking, right?

“You can't just give me a little, teeny, tiny hint? I'm really bad at this...”

She laughs as she bite her lip, trying to distance herself from me. 

“You have all summer,” she teases.

“What if I don’t figure it out?”

“We gonna see there Alex,often then that it’s not funny”

I opened my mouth and close it after, I wanted to have an answer now. I didn’t want to start flirting with her and I had read her wrong. Or not even realize that she is flirting with me. Which is totally my type too. I finally look at the floor as Maggie breath out loud and close up to me. 

“ Okay, but only one” she told me as she gets a little bit close to me”Your conclusion aren’t completely false, that’s all I can say”

I shrug my shoulders, a bit confused.

Maggie laughs a lot about the situation and I wish I could but I have to answer the mystery. 

“it’s not even a hint, can you be more clear it’s-” I start as she pop my bubble and close her body on mine.

I stutter when I feel the warmth of her hand on my cheek. My eyes flit between hers, to her lips, and back up. I close my eyes in anticipation

And then I feel her lips on my cheek.

I rest in shock as she stepped back and I opened my eyes again. I lean in the moment to kiss her back, but she put a finger on my lips.

“See you around, Danvers...” she told me as she walks back to the fire and I rest there, al frozen by what just happened

Finally, it will be a great summer...

**Author's Note:**

> Sanvers is always endgame. And yes I anted them to kiss, but I feel like, it's funnier like that ;).


End file.
